O Encanto das Sombras
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: O Encanto das Sombras - ( SPIN- OFFs de A Floresta Proibida) - 1835. Dois jovens , um amor e o mesmo destino.


**N.A: Conheçam os extras liberados para os leitores como extras da fanfic " A Floresta Proibida". Os leitores que continuarem a comentar na fanfic receberão esses extras com muita antecedência antes que eles sejam postados por aqui. Resolvi postá-los por uma questão de informação e organização. Espero que gostem da história de Elizabeth e Yan!**

**Beijocas **

**Liz.**

* * *

_**O Encanto das Sombras**_

_**- A Floresta Proibida - SPIN OFF #1**_

Elizabeth & Yan

Spin-off

Olhou os pés sujos de lama enquanto caminhava de volta para casa. Tinha feito de novo. Tinha fugido pela janela para encontrá-lo. O penhoar estava longe da sua cor original, quando agarrou a corda bem presa que pendia na janela alta do seu quarto. Ralou os joelhos mais uma vez no trajeto, mas preferiria isso a não poder mais vê-lo.

Sorriu ao finalmente agarrar o parapeito da janela. Seria como havia planejado ao sair, colocando almofadas robustas embaixo do cobertor, ninguém a viu saindo ou entrando. Assim que os pés tocaram o chão saiu do quarto em direção ao lavabo que ficava perto. Lavou os braços e pernas sujos de lama e trocou a camisola que a esperava limpa dentro do baú da perfumaria, algo sempre combinado com Anne, sua governanta e confidente, poucas horas antes de suas rotineiras escapadas. Ao voltar ao quarto, como sempre, passou o pano que também a esperava atrás da porta ao longo do caminho para apagar as pistas da fugida daquela noite. Ao terminar, colocou tudo embaixo da cama, a roupa suja e o pano, agora também no mesmo estado.

Depois de recolher a corda e todos os vestígios do seu comportamento nada característico de moça-donzela, subiu na cama com o mesmo cinismo que saiu horas antes assim que a mãe fechou a porta do quarto. Tirando todas as almofadas do caminho, deitou-se com a mente nas nuvens. Com a mente em Yan.

Se o tempo pudesse voltar Elizabeth faria questão que ele só andasse algumas horas para trás e estacionasse lá para sempre.

(...)

- Você irá levar a melhor, minha querida prima – Damion ressaltou querendo tranquilizar Agatha.

- Querido primo, não quero que faças nenhum mal ao rapaz. Sou apaixonada por ele – ela disse abaixando a cabeça de vergonha.

- Minha irmã, tu não conheces Yan. Como podes deixar-se enamorar por ele? – Sean riu questionando a irmã.

- Nós vamos nos casar – ela replicou irritada.

- Nunca que papai permitirá que cases com um pobretão. Ele é um trabalhador do campo. Nossa família já perdeu muito dinheiro, não precisamos nos rebaixar mais.

Agatha parou de caminhar e se sentou no banco, ainda de cabeça baixa, sendo seguida pelo primo e pelo irmão.

- Está tudo certo para o meu noivado. Não há o que dê errado. Elizabeth será minha esposa.

- Caso algo dê errado, podes contar comigo, primo – disse Sean estendendo a mão para um acordo – Sabes que tenho minhas influências com o pai dela.

Damion apertou a mão do primo. Ele sorriu irônico.

- Sei que fazes os trabalhos sujos para o pai dela, não seria difícil sujar suas mãos por uma causa nobre como a minha. E você, Agatha? Também me ajudaria? – questionou a prima.

- Se for para ficar com Yan, eu ajudo vocês.

Os dois riram da moça, mas ela os ignorou.

(...)

A casa dos Volturi era uma das mais ricas e invejadas de todo o condado de Oxfordshire. Mesmo depois de Aro Volturi, um dos irmãos poderosos, ter perdido toda sua fortuna em um golpe, Caius, agora o dono da fortuna da família, ainda recebia o outro em sua mansão. Era óbvio que Aro sentia inveja de Caius , mas esse não se abalava, apenas colocava-o no lugar dele logo que sentia uma pontada de ironia ou crítica em seu discurso.

- Vás receber o Stuart nesta casa? A casa que foi dos nossos pais? - Aro perguntou indignado.

- A casa é minha, recebo John Stuart, futuro sogro do meu filho, a hora que eu bem entender.

Aro desviou o olhar de seu irmão, a raiva o corroía por dentro, estendendo para as terminações nervosas de seus dedos comprimidos.

- Se é assim - Caius replicou tentando se conter.

- Senhor, Sr. John Stuart está aqui para ter com o senhor.

- Mande-o entrar ,Margareth.

- Sim ,senhor.

A governanta se retirou voltando com Stuart dois minutos depois.

- Volturi, como vai? - John Stuart olhou a sua volta não percebendo a presença de Aro ao lado do irmão. O visitante parecia muito à vontade.

Stuart era um homem arrogante. Um comenciante da industria de tecidos, herança de família,que vivia do seu próprio prestígio no grande mercado em expansão. Com o seu nome ainda fazia alguns negócios rentáveis, de resto era só serviço sujo e desvios de dinheiro quando vinham a calhar. Porém sua reputação era intacta devido a perfeição ao executar as atividades ilícitas. A oportunidade de casar sua filha com um dos donos não só de Oxford , mas também do condado de Oxfordshire, fez John se tornar mais ambicioso do que já era.

- Sr. Volturi para você, Stuart - Caius retrucou.

- Seremos da mesma família muito em breve - o comerciante replicou.

- Mas ainda não são - respondeu Aro se fazendo notar.

Caius indicou o sofá para o visitante, que sentou-se confortável sendo seguido por Aro. John fez um sinal com a cabeça cumprimentando o outro Volturi que não o respondeu.

Caius começou um discurso um tanto chato sobre como a família era tradicional e o quanto Damion havia gostado de Elizabeth. John parecia tão feliz com os comentários que nem reclamou da quantia de dinheiro pelo dote que deveria ser dada ao noivo pelo casamento com a filha. Ele apenas pensava em quanto poderia lucrar com os negócios, e no dinheiro que seria de sua filha, por consequência seu.

- Como quiser - John resolveu não contrariar.

- Então podes me garantir que sua filha será esposa de meu filho?

- Sim. Tens a minha palavra.

- Faremos um Baile, um baile de noivado.

…

Eliza tinha escapado de casa novamente. Estava nos braços do seu amado agora, os dois deitados na clareira dafloresta. Era tarde. Depois de tantas carícias eles juraram amor entregando a pureza de seus corpos um para o outro. Foi um grande passo assim como a decisão que tomavam agora.

- Nós vamos ficar juntos, não importa o que tenhamos que fazer - Yan disse beijando a testa da amada.

Elizabeth concordou sorrindo.

Assim que o silêncio reinou, um barulho se fez notar nos alguém ali.

Estavam sendo vigiados.

* * *

**N.A: Nós nos veremos no próximo extra! bjoks**


End file.
